Link (Wind Waker)
|image = Image:4jw1oy.jpg.png‎ |imagewidth = 290 |caption = "Surely, from this moment on, you shall be known as the Hero of Winds..." |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Small Fry, Shrimp, Mr. Fairy, "boy" (he is widely respected where he comes from). |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male. |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 12. |Row 4 title = Height |Row 4 info = Approximately 3'3". |Row 5 title = Weight |Row 5 info = No more than 60 lbs. |Row 6 title = Species |Row 6 info = Elf (Hylian). |Row 7 title = Languages |Row 7 info = Hylian (Common). |Row 8 title = Room |Row 8 info = 6203 (Deck 7). |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = The Wind Will Guide Us. |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Marbles }} Link in his time is known as the Hero of Winds, and to a lesser extent, the Legendary "Hero of Time" reborn-- however, this is a pretty daunting title, considering he's really just a midget with a sparkly baton and a red boat. Link is actually a pretty sane little boy, or at least sane enough considering all the INSANE ADVENTURES he went through prior to his arrival on the MS Elegante (including possibly the most ridiculous set of "gotta catch 'em all!" fetch quests ever in a Zelda game); he's very sweet and does his darndest to see the good side of people ALLATIEMS. He's really a sweet kid. Headcanon-ish Stuff This is where I list a couple things pertaining to how I personally play Link, as well as a few things you may want to know if you don't have very much info about his canon. -I play Link as non-speaking. Yes, I am aware that the other Links were not played that way! I see the whole speaking thing as a matter of perspective, and I prefer silent Link in that regard-- however, this does not mean he can't talk. He can definitely do that, by all means, but that doesn't have to mean that he does: he can and will talk while he is on the ship, but only when it's necessary or he's prompted to, and in most situations he will use other means to express himself. - Link no longer has the Triforce of Courage/Farore's Triforce. It was forcibly removed (thanks, Ganondorf) during the final battle, but the imprint of it still protects him. Therefore, while he does not have the actual mark on his hand, he still feels a connection with those who do/did have a triforce piece. -'There are hints that Link's history may differ from his predecessors'. Unlike the other Links, he is not recognized as The Hero immediately-- rather, it is something he has to earn through proving himself to the gods (proving he has the Triforce Magic, etc). This seems a very irregular approach, as the Links are almost always approached as The Chosen One(s), rather than having to do it themselves. There is a crapload of other evidence supporting the theory that he may not be blood related to the other Links, but I don't want to embarrass myself through tl;dr so soon, haha. All in all, this essentially just means that it's likely he's only spiritually related to the other Links (except ST!Link), rather than blood-related. History: A Really Long Look Into Link's Quest. In Ye Olde Beginning... Forever and ever and ever (as in god knows how many years) ago, there was a lovely and prosperous land (called Hyrule), which was the possessor of an ancient magic; a mystical power called the Triforce, split up into three different forms: the Triforce of Power (Din's), the Triforce of Courage (Farore's) and the Triforce of Wisdom (Nayru's). One day a totally evil guy called Ganon/Ganondorf/Mr. Bad decided he might as well hit this place up and stole the magic for himself, turning (Hyrule) the mysterious land into a complete craphole because somehow the entire prosperity of said land depended on this power. Ganon, having nothing else to do, decided to descend his evil across the land using this magic and everyone was helpless-- that is, until a young man dressed in "the green of the forest" jumped into the picture to stop him. He defeated Ganon and was able to lock up his darkness with his sword; the Blade of Evil's Bane, and thus the boy became known as the Hero of Time by all the land. One day, something went beserk and Ganon's evil began to regain its strength, but this time the boy didn't come around to save (Hyrule's) the land's ass, and so no one knows what exactly happened to the people who dwelled there, or whether or not their gods were able to rescue them. However, the tale of the boy was passed down, and eventually it became tradition for parents in certain places to humiliate their own boys by giving them the uncomfortably warm green tunic once they "came of age" (the actual age for this changed later on, but the tradition still ocurred at the same time). Skip 1,000+ Years! Que the entrance of Link; a widdle elf boy of 12 years (close to the same age as the young Link in Ocarina of Time-- I mean the boy in the ancient legend) who lives on a tiny as hell southern island called Outset Island and resides with his nameless Grandmother and his younger sister, Aryll. When we are first introduced to him, it is his birthday, though he somehow doesn't remember this-- then again, he falls asleep on a large lookout dock that night and no one questions where he is until the morning, so maybe he's just used to no one caring. Anyways, Link dons the leggings, tunic and and cap accordingly and recieves a gift from his little sister: her telescope, which he conveniently uses to watch a young girl be carried by a giant ass bird called the Helmaroc King (he needs a telescope for that???) into the forest at the top of Outset Island, where she is dropped from a ridiculously high height. Alarmed, Link runs off to rescue her, stopping to retrieve a sword from Orca the swordsman along the way. Upon rescuing the girl, Link discovers her identity; she is Tetra, the EXTREME pirate captain of an EXTREME pirate ship. Unfortunately, while this is happening, Shit Gets Real and the Helmaroc King snatches up Link's sister Aryll and flies off with her. Holy crap! Link has to save a chick? Who could have seen that one coming?? Eventually Tetra gives in and allows Link to come with her on her ship so he can retrieve Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress, where the Helmaroc King has been bringing various little girls with pointed ears in its search for (Princess Zelda) unexplained reasons. With the grace of a ballerina Link is catapulted into the fortress via a freaking barrel, smacking into the wall and losing his sword in the process. The good news is he regains it later, but the bad news is that their raid turns out to be unsuccessful and Link is ditched by Tetra, left to die or something. Nice girl. The Fetch Quest Begins Link is found unconscious by a talking boat who takes him out to sea again, stopping near Windfall Island. Upon Link's startled awakening, the boat explains his identity as the “King of Red Lions” even though he looks like a dragon, not a lion, and relays on to Link that the master of the Forsaken Fortress is none other than Ganon (called Ganondorf in this case) himself. Ho damn! Another unsuspected plot twist! The King of Red Lions also tells Link that he must go to Dragon Roost Island, to get something special-- but first he needs to find a sail, so they head off after doing a completely pointless side quest, of course. When they arrive at Dragon Roost Island, Link is asked to retrieve Din’s Pearl: an ancient artifact of the legendary god, Din. He is also given a pointy stick aka a magical glittering baton called the Wind Waker, which controls the heavens and is also somehow even gayer than the ocarina ever was. Once Link enters the island he meets the Rito, which are the bird-like species living there, and is told by the Rito chief that his son Komali has the pearl-- however, he’s a whiner of painful proportions and doesn’t want to give it up, because he’s too afraid to get the feather-growing scale from the local dragon Valoo. Valoo is inexplicably pissed, Komali explains to Link, and if Link can get someone to calm Valoo down, then he promises to give him the pearl. On the way, Link meets a female Rito named Medli, who helps him defeat Gohma; the creature torturing Valoo’s tail and making him so god awfully angry. Thusly, Link gains Din’s Pearl, and on his way out discovers an ancient monument he uses to learn a song he can conduct with the Wind Waker; the Wind's Requiem, which calls the winds to blow as he sees fit. Afterwards, Link and the King of Red Lions go to Forest Haven to retrieve the second pearl from the Great Deku Tree, who possesses Farore’s Pearl. The Deku Tree agrees to give Link the pearl after they finish an ancient ceremony-- but of course, they are interrupted by one of the Koroks (a spirit of the forest) who comes to tell them that another Korok; Makar, has fallen into the Forbidden Woods. Link goes to retrieve the spirit once the Deku Tree grants him a Deku Leaf, enabling him to fly, and once he returns he is given the pearl as Makar plays a song on his magical violin/chello/stringed instrument. Link then sets off to Greatfish Isle to retrieve the last pearl; Nayru’s Pearl from Jabun the water god, but upon his arrival, Link discovers the island has been completely destroyed by Ganondorf. At this time, the Rito mailman appears to inform Link of Jabun’s new whereabouts: a cave at the back of Outset Island. No. Way. Link takes a brief trip back to Windfall Island to get bombs from Tetra’s pirate crewman, recieving actual help from Tetra in the process, who is apparently surprised Link isn’t rotting in a gutter somewhere. Link also obtains a cannon, and uses it to blow up the stone blocking the entrance of the cave of Outset Island, and soon after recieves the pearl. The King of Red Lions takes Link to the Triangle Islands and he inserts the pearls into their respected statues on each one, having the final statue literally'' blow up in his face'', flinging the poor, poor child out to sea as the statues create a (freaky Bermuda Triangle) Triforce symbol between them. It is now that the Tower of the Gods emerges form the sea, rising up from its depths. Shit (And Failure) Gets Done Link enters the Tower with the King of Red Lions, completing various tasks to prove his worth as a “hero”, and finally defeating a creature named Gohdan. His heroic...ness assured, he is brought down through the water into --oh my god-- Hyrule’s Castle, which is frozen in time. Link completes a puzzle and descends down a staircase into a hidden chamber, containing the Master Sword, aka the Blade of Evil’s Bane used by the Hero of Time, which Link is able to retrieve from the stone (the Sword and the Stone, anyone?). NOT FORESHADOWING! This action restores time to the Castle, making his way back to the surface by defeating all of the restored enemies. Feeling EXTREME with the Master Sword, Link goes back to the Forsaken Fortress a second time to defeat Ganondorf and rescue Aryll. With the help of Tetra and her crew, he manages to rescue all of the girls and even rises above the Helmaroc King as champion. Of course, Link’s self-confidence is promptly 100% deflated once he confronts Ganondorf who smacks him around like a doll (Ganondorf approves of child abuse), and it is at this point that Link finds out that he inherited Oot!Link's ability to help out the enemy without realizing it: taking the Master Sword actually restored Ganondorf’s power, and worse yet, the Master Sword itself has lost all of its own power-- so basically he just really, really screwed himself over. Too weak to defend himself, Link watches as Ganondorf raises his sword to kill him-- but Tetra interrupts this at the last moment, blocking him, and Ganondorf grabs her... only to realize at this moment once his part of the Triforce; the Triforce of Powers resonates, that Tetra is HOLY FREAKING HELL, ZELDA REBORN. Tetra even has a necklace with a Triforce fragment on it, which seals the deal-- but at this point, Prince Komali and the Rito mailman fly through the window, grabbing both Link and Tetra and flying off to safety. Valoo joins the party to breathe fire on the Forsaken Fortress, the entire joint going up into flames, but because Ganondorf’s power level is way over 9000 he survives. Link and Tetra soon afterwards go back to the Tower of the Gods, going back into the secret chamber, where “Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule” aka King Holy-Shit-My-Name-Is-Long is waiting for them. He is identified as the one behind the King of Red Lions, and explains to the two children that the land in the ancient legend was actually Hyrule, and their gods did save them in the end via flooding all of Hyrule, including Ganondorf, in a huge downpour (Noah's Ark, anyone?). The chosen Hylians were sent to live in the mountains of Hyrule and continue on, and eventually those mountains became-- you guessed it; the various islands in the Great Sea, revealing that Link is a Hylian descendant. NOT FORESHADOWING!! The Fetch Quest Continues The King then gives Tetra another fragment of the Triforce, combining it with her own and revealing her as Princess Zelda; the weilder of the Triforce of Wisdom. The King also reveals to Link that Ganondorf is now searching for the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage to complete the golden magic, which will grant him one absolute wish upon doing so if he is able to touch it first. Of course, because of this Tetra-Zelda is in danger, so Link leaves her to await him in the castle as he returns to the surface with the “King of Red Lions” to find what happened to the sages of Earth and Wind empowering the Master Sword. Link travels to both temples, discovering that both sages had been murdered by Ganondorf’s followers, and both spirits appear, asking him to find their descendants and use their magic to restore the Master Sword’s power. Link is taught two more songs for the Wind Waker; the Earth God’s Lyric and the Wind God’s Aria which enable him to control the sage descendants, and he plays the former to Medli upon returning to Dragon Roost Island. This reveals that Medli is, in fact, the Earth Sage descendant herself, and she travels with Link back to the Earth Temple, where they defeat several enemies and solve various puzzles, along with beating Lord Jalhalla. Medli is then able to pray to the gods, restoring some power to the Master Sword, and Link leaves her to continue praying in the Temple while he sets out to find the Wind Sage. Link returns to Forest Haven and finds Makar, playing the Wind God’s Aria and awakening Makar as the Wind Sage descendant. He and Link travel back to the Wind Temple and defeat Molgera, where Makar is able to pray and restore the Master Sword’s full power. Now that Link has the legendary sword, he must also find the fragments of the Triforce of Courage and combine them together in order to get back into Hyrule’s Castle. NOT FORESHADOWING. After retrieving all of the triforce maps and having them translated, Link extracts all of them from various spots in the sea and joins them-- which awakens a power of his own that marks him as the Hero of Winds. WOAH. At this point, the triforce is also embedded into his hand. This is also 110% not foreshadowing. Crazy Shit Is Revealed and Epic Fighting Happens Link is then able to enter Hyrule once more, but he discovers that Zelda has been OH MY GOD KIDNAPPED BY GANONDORF and taken to Ganondorf’s castle, which also dwells inside Hyrule. Link enters the castle and gains the light arrow for his bow, which will enable him to defeat Ganondorf himself because they are PURE LIGHT and everyone knows literal light pwns figurative darkness. Link travels through the castle, defeating old enemies and having his previous biggest challenges projected from his memories, forcing him to challenge them all a second time, and he eventually reaches a giant chamber where he must fight Puppet Ganon (??????????), who changes forms many times but ultimately falls. Ganondorf then appears from nowhere, dropping in to tell Link that oh yeah by the way, HE’S THE HERO OF TIME REBORN. SWEET JESUS, WHAT A SHOCKER, HOW COULD THIS BE!!! THERE WAS NO WARNING!!!! Link follows Ganondorf back to the top of the tower, where Ganondorf reminisces about his sob-story past and the Triforce for absolutely no reason before beating the shit out of the poor kid again, reducing Link to a helpless heap on the floor. He pauses to pick Link up and assure the boy that he won’t kill him, instead just squeeze him of all his triforce magic and then kill him, which is a totally comforting thing to hear. The triforces on the back of all of their hands glow as Ganondorf finishes the ritual and tosses Link over his shoulder, taking an absolutely necessary Bad Guy Moment to state his wish out loud before touching the Triforce, which is of course completely NOT retarded and NOT a bad idea. Predictably, the King of Hyrule comes from nowhere and touches the Triforce himself, wishing for Hyrule to be washed away with Ganondorf and for both Link and Zelda to have a future, breaking apart the Triforce and allowing water to begin seeping into Hyrule. Ganondorf takes this time to go absolutely batshit, laughing insanely and claiming that the King is a dumbass because there is no way Link and Zelda will survive. He and Link then begin to fight via extremely unfair size advantage (though it all could have been easily avoided if Ganondorf had just been smart enough to sit on Link and crush him), Zelda shooting light arrows while Link attacks him with the Master Sword-- eventually Ganondorf realizes this weakness and gives Zelda the smackdown, because he also approves of domestic abuse. The battle is long and extremely difficult, but Link ends it by shooting a light arrow off his shield once Zelda reawakens, allowing him to stab Ganondorf through the forehead, which turns him to stone. Link collapses in exhaustion soon after and is forced to leave the Master Sword behind, floating with Zelda to the surface in a bubble, leaving the King to drown below with his forgotten land. Bawwww. Link awakens with a newly restored Tetra, floating in the ocean with the empty boat of the King of Red Lions. They are quickly found by Tetra’s pirate crew, along with Aryll, Medli and Makar, and they sail off into the sunset as bffs for life. THE ENDS. Elegante April 2010: +'Link arrives on the boat. -Meets Jinx, Mimmi, Michelangelo, Herz, Kevas, and Keira. PHEW. -Freaks the fuck out over Zelda (Ocarina of Time) and Zelda (Twilight Princess), as well as Ganondorf (Twilight Princess). '+'Link wonders what the hell is going on and has Story Time with Herz. '+'Link goes exploring hero-style and gets mild radiation sickness, prompting him to ask for some medical aid. -Meets Lily and Sheik. Also wonders why the hell everyone seems to know who he is, even here. '+'''Link has a busy few days, mainly involving: -Fighting Kevas, as well as meeting Jared, Dimitri, and Link (Cartoon). -Also, he worries about Herz's hallucinations/amnesia. '''Deaths: NONE HE JUST GOT HERE. Warnings & Punishments: NONE HE JUST GOT HERE. Relationships http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Zelda_(Twilight_Princess) Zelda (Twilight Princess): Tetra's great great great grandmother and former Princess of the ancient Hyrule. He's still pretty messed up about this whole timeline concept. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Zelda/Sheik Zelda (Ocarina of Time): Tetra's great great great great grandmother. Like the other Zelda, be's both fascinated and confused by her. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Ganondorf_Dragmire Ganondorf Dragmire: FFFFUUUUUUUU. http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Jinx Jinx: Very... interesting... http://elegante.wikia.com/wiki/Herz_Hessian Herz Hessian: A SUPER NICE GUY Link already adores him (and not because of the food ok). Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Legend of Zelda